1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical fuses, and, in particular, to bus bar fuse assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional large amperage electrical fuses have copper bus bar ends or legs with slotted openings for going over threaded studs. The installation of the fuses into electrical assemblies typically requires the handling and installation of loose nuts and washers with the fuse mounted onto terminal studs. When bolts are used to secure the fuse to mounting bases, the fasteners, washers and fuse have to be held while starting the thread. This results in a risk of losing hardware within the assembly, potentially resulting in foreign object damage threat, e.g. in aerospace applications, or having washers slip under the fuse bus bar ends and being in the electrical joint potentially causing higher heating due to voltage drop.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved fuse assemblies. The present invention provides a solution for these needs.